


Energy

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Massu practices dancing





	Energy

Every move is controlled, sharp and fierce, tension until the fingertips. The moves are accompanied by small gasps from plush, parted lips.

Massu is alone in the dance studio, practicing. The mirror is his best friend and enemy at the same time.

His gaze is fixated on the reflection in the mirror, the beat in his ears. He knows the steps by heart but he is stupidly perfectionistic, wanting to improve what can't be improved.

His hands press down his chest for the next move, slide down his ripped stomach and sides towards his thighs. He is sweating, panting as he turns and twists around.

He is jumping, his timing on point as he stretches out his hands for the choreography. He feels good, feels refreshed powering out like this, like he is shining.

He walks over to stop the music, taking a break and a sip from his bottle. He looks at his reflection in the mirror.

He shines from head to toe, bursting with energy and strength, feeling alive.

He sighs contently, placing a towel around his neck and starting to pack up. He should go swimming, but he still feels so high from the dancing, like he has too much energy.

He looks at himself in the mirror again and the song plays in his head. Almost automatically, his hands press on his chest again like during that move, sliding down and towards his thighs and he closes his eyes, feeling the energy pulsing through him.

He feels tingly, and then realizes he's getting aroused. Chuckling to himself, he zips up his bag and leaves, switching the lights off.

Swimming has to wait until later.


End file.
